Je paie avec mon corps  I pay with my Body
by Kamata
Summary: After being auctioned off to prositution in order to pay his father's debt. Lavi is saved by an infamous business man that had his sights set him. " I own you now and you'll do what I please." OOC AU Lucky   Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Well, seeing that people are really enjoying my stories so far. I decided to write another Lucky Yullen fan fiction! I think after warming up with my other story and I think this one will go very well. I'll keep on working on the Absolution Hysteria so don't worry I won't stop working on that. These chapters I like making them very long sp they'll take a while to be posted up on the site, so patience my duckies! Anyways on with the story! Comments please!**

**Anyways, this is rated M for all warnings! There will be a little OOC in this as well plus AU and also….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY NO READY!**

**Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je<strong>__**paie**__**avec mon**__**corps**_

_**Chapter One:**__**L'innocence perd**__**ue**_

"_**Aux yeux**__**de**__**Dieu**__**tu es à moi''**_

* * *

><p>They say the city life is the cruelest life one can ever live especially when you live it during the night. Gangsters and Big Dads own the night streets and no one can ever sleep soundly in their homes knowing that they live amongst them. When you owe them money or if you even make a contract with them then it's like give your soul to the devil. It doesn't matter what country or city you are everyone knows not to mess with them but not everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, gentlemen the next product we have to auction off tonight is this fine specimen here." Announced a tall man dressed in a dark suit, smiling to the group of business men, ready to start his nightly earnings. The usual job that he had selling young boys off to prostitution or to slavery just so he can live the good life with the dirty money.<p>

There within the crowd sat a man with olive skin, wearing what seemed a very expensive suit tailored to show his well built body. His curly hair tied back into a pony tail with a cigarette in-between his lips his eyes flicked behind the sunglasses he wore in the dimly lit room, watching tentatively as the man began his auction. He hated the man before him, sickened by how he eyed everyone greedily as if they were walking piggy banks. He watched as the man gestured two other men as they brought out a dazed young man, his body exposed wearing nothing but a spiked collar. The man raised an eyebrow seeing younger boy's sun kissed skin underneath the dim light, his wild red hair drooping over his face. The boy winced in pain as the two men pulled him over to the tall man, moving ungracefully making it obvious the boy was under the influence of drugs.

"You see he is a very healthy eighteen years old and he's foreign as you can see, he's a natural red head and his green eyes. See the how smooth and flawless his skin is? " commented the man grabbing the boy's face roughly into his hand, showing the crowd the drugged boy.

"His genitals are still untouched showing that he's still a virgin." stated the man pulling the redhead down on his back , opening his legs at shoulders length, showing the boy's privates to the group of men. "A perfect specimen for all your sexual desires!"

The group of men mumbled amongst themselves as they began the opening bid. "50, 000!" called out one of the men from the crowd as they began placing bids. "We got 50,000! Anyone else?"

"65,000!" called out another out "We got 65,000 anybody else want to go higher?" asked the man a smirk creeping up on his face as another called out " 75,000!" "Oh! Is that it? 75,000? Anyone else want to go higher? 75,000 going once going twice…"

"A million dollars" called out the mysterious man, all eyes glued on him at his generous offer. "A million dollars?" choked the tall man watching in astonishment as the man snapped his fingers, another man came out with a large suit case, opening it to reveal the amount of money. The man couldn't believe his eyes! What luck! Tyki watched as the man's smile widen, practically drooling over the money before him.

"Yes, I want the boy for a million in cash. Is there a problem with that?" asked the man coolly taking a drag of his cigarette, smoke coming out his nostrils. "Or I can always take my money elsewhere."

"No! No! Absolutely not! Just may I have the name of the bidder to complete your bid, good sir!" replied the man, his greedy eyes never once leaving the suitcase.

"The name is Tyki Mikk" replied the man bluntly looking over at the man. "Owner of the Noah Corp"

"Tyki Mikk? THE? Tyki Mikk?" asked the man his face paled as Tyki nodded slowly, a smirk slowly creeping on his lips. "Yes, that is my name you seem to know a lot of me sir, may I ask why?"

"You're the one who over threw the head of the A.R.K Corp and you're the richest man in all Portugal!"replied the man his eyes wide "What are you doing here?"

"Why the hell is he doing here?" exclaimed a few men as the group of men gasped in astonishment and disbelief. The men in the room quickly got up as their body guards quickly appeared to their boss's side.

Tyki sighed, his eyes looking over to the side as he took another drag. "You people are so annoying always trying to get what they want with dirty shit like this." He turned his gaze back at the man, his golden eyes flicking with an emotion that made the man uneasy. Tyki moved his gaze over to the young boy on the ground his eyes dazed from the drugs they had given him; he frowned, looking back at the man before him.

"Tell me do you happen to enjoy this money you earn selling kids like these, to men like us? It's a dirty job selling people like merchandise to rich creepy old men like them just so you can afford that cheap suit you're wearing?" he scoffed flicking the cigarette bud to the side, taking a step towards the frighten man, causing everyone else to flinch at his sudden movement.

"You know we can avoid that this little business of yours doesn't shut down and just give me my prize and take your money and never speak a word that I was here, but if you do then I will take you out personally." Tyki threatened turning his gaze over to other men in the room. "That goes to all of you fucking bastards."

The man licked his lips his eyes darting from Tyki and to the boy that sat between them, he didn't want to risk anything with this man, not after the stories he's heard about him."Fine, take your prize!"

Tyki smirked walking over to the dazed boy on the ground. The boy looked up at him his face blank and confused, he wore an eye patch over his right eye leaving his left green orb to meet with Tyki's fierce golden ones. He shrugged off his suit jacket, covering the naked boy as he scooped him into his arms.

The boy jumped at the sudden movement, feeling dizzy and nauseated. "What's going on?" mumbled the boy, laying his head against Tyki's chest.

Tyki watched as the boy tried to see where he was but laid his head against Tyki's neck. Tyki frowned looking around the room feeling the tension in the air. His fierce look suddenly softened as he smiled to the other men, all with an uneasy look, prepared for whatever action the Portuguese man had in mind.

"Good night gentlemen I hope we all know what's good for us and keep their fucking mouths shut." The men sucked in their breath as they watched the other man leave out the room with the young boy in his arms.

* * *

><p>Tyki walked out into the long street as a black car pulled up to the curb, stopping in front of the two men. The driver's door opened another man came out. He looked to be in his early twenties and tall and broad wear a black suit, his long dark hair was tied in a high ponytail, flowing behind him as he walked over to Tyki with a scowl on his face, his dark blue eyes fixed upon him.<p>

"Tyki, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Tyki sighed "Yu, who the hell told yoy where I was?" His eyes never once leaving eye contact with the younger man as he settled the young re head into the backseat of the car.

"Who else? Cyril, he was worried and wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" He looked over at the sleeping red head then back at Tyki.

"But, I see you already did" he turned around walking back over to the driver's door.

"Shut the fuck up! You and Cyril don't have to baby me all the fucking time! Shit! I'm older than you and also I'm fucking twenty four! I know how these men work besides they know damn fucking well not to fuck with me!" Tyki smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're just like Dad, always fucking full of himself! Shit!" Yu said rolling his eyes, not surprised by his older brother's stupid ego hadn't got him killed yet.

Tyki smirked "What? Are you jealous little brother?"

"Fuck you!" Yu frowned, flipping off his older brother before he got into the car.

"Shit, love you too, dick."

Tyki closed the back door before he got in the passenger seat, as Yu pulled out into the street. They drove in total silence neither one of said a word to each other till Yu broke the unbearing silence.

"So, who's the kid?" he asked as he turned onto another street.

"His name is Lavi D. Bookman son of Dante U. Bookman" Tyki replied, pulling out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, putting one in between his lips as he lit it up.

"Son of Dante? What the hell is he doing there? I thought they were one of the highest ranking businesses in Spain?"

"Yea, but apparently their bankrupt so he sold his son off to the human trafficking in exchange in getting at least a few grands, some father that dick came out to be"

Yu paused for a minute looking through the rear mirror to look at the kid, the idiot must thought he was living the good life, apparently life just had to be a bitch.

"So, you bought him?"

"Yea, I wasn't going to let some fresh meat go to waste to some lower class mobsters."

"Che, right" Yu rolled his eyes while Tyki took another drag.

"Hey, you got to admit the kid isn't half bad, looks delicious if you ask me"

"Tyki shut the fuck up before I decide to kick you out this damn car"

"Oh shit! My bad forgot you're not bi -sexual! Tyki rolled his eyes, cracking open the window to let out the smoke of the car.

Yu frowned "I'm openminded not gay, dumbass."

"Same shit!"

They pulled up to a large estate with two large gates guarding it, pulled open to let them in. Inside the was a large mansion in the middle of estate. He pulled into the drive way to the front of the mansion, where two other men stood waiting for them.

"Found our dumbass" said Yu as he stepped out of the car, throwing the keys to their butler. Tyki rolled his eyes as he was getting out of the car to greet his older brother.

"Hey, Cyril!"

Cyril narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in his night robe, his long dark hair tied up in a braid. "Don't give me that shit, Tyki! You had your dear older brother worried sick for you!

"Cyril, I'm fine, right?"

"Che, fine? He went to a human trafficking auction and bought himself a pet" Yu injected earning a glare from Tyki.

"What!"

Tyki sighed at his older brother's stupid reaction and angry at Yu's damn unnecessary help. He looked over at his brother, taking a deep breath.

"He's somebody I knew a few years back; he's Lavi D. Bookman, son of Dante U. Dante. The bastard went bankrupt and decided to sell off his son to the black market. I had my men track him down and I bought him"

"Lavi? Isn't he that Dante's son?" Cyril replied with a surprised look on his face. "I'm not surprised he sold him off, the man is known as the devil's son"

"Hey, I know all this is really fascinating but I'm fucking tired and I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this out here, let's go inside and sleep." Yu commented as he began to walk up the steps to their home.

Cyril nodded turning to face Tyki. "He has a point. We'll continue this tomorrow." Tyki nodded, turning to get Lavi out of the car when Cyril continued. "This boy is under your care do what you want but keep it down. I want to get my full beauty rest"

Tyki frowned "Of course, brother. I'll make sure." Cyril nodded as he continued to follow his other brother inside the house.

Tyki grumbled, opening the back door to pull out the sleeping boy, carefully trying not to wake him. He nestled him in his arms before closing the door and walked inside. After walking up a flight of stairs and mazing through the many hall ways of the mansion, he had finally made it to his room. He stepped inside, cursing that after this he'd make sure to install a damn elevator. After managing to get the door open, he gently laid Lavi on to his bed. He got him clothed with some of his PJ's and covered him up in some blankets he had in his closet.

He sighed out loud as he sat next to Lavi watching him sleep. It was true, he knew this kid way back when they were both children. Tyki, at the time was twelve when their father had taken them to meet with the Bookman family, owners of numbers of banks in Spain. His father and Lavi's father Dante U. Bookman were close friends having traveled together for a few years, having business meetings or outings of sorts. That time they were invited to Lavi's seventh birthday and the party was huge, filled with the usual entertainment for children birthday parties.

Tyki remembered that the boy smiling and giggling as he played with the other children, while he stood next to his father, silently wishing to join them. Sadly father wanted him and his brother to meet Lavi's father instead and introduce their new mother and brother. He hated Lavi's father something about the man made hm feel uneasy and not quite right, with everyone else he would smile as his blonde wavy hair tied in a ponytail that hung over his right shoulder. He always wore a simple white dress shirt with his usual black dress pants and dress shoes. Everyone loved him no matter what.

XxFlashbackxx

Tyki sat there politely like the young gentleman he was when he listened tentatively to the grownups chat and gossip, taking a sip of his tea.

"My! What a fine boy you have there, Dante! A fine boy indeed!" his father would comment as he took a sip of his wine, watching the young boy play with the other kids a game of tag.

"Thank you, Joan. Yes, that boy will grow up to follow his father's footsteps and become the heir of my legacy" he smiled looking over at his son "You know Marisol is pregnant"

"Marisol? You mean your wife's sister?" Joan whispered in astonishment "I thought she wasn't married, yet"

"She's not"

"Then who's the father"

"I am"

Tyki watched as his father's eyes widen nearly dropping his cup of wine. "What?"

"Yes, Marisol is my mistress." Dante replied taking a sip of his wine looking over to his wife that was now with Lavi. Tyki frowned seeing the disgust that Dante's face held as he watched her hug their son.

"Dante, I'm confused I thought you were happy with Maribel? I mean she has bared you a son!"

"She has but she can't bear anymore so she is no use for me. That's why I have Marisol to continue what her worthless sister couldn't do for me." Dante scoffed coldly.

Tyki felt his heart burn with anger; though he understood half of what they were talking about he didn't like how this man spoke of Lavi's mother. Father never spoke of mother like that so why is this bastard talking about his own wife like that!

"Um, father?"

Joan blinked a few times forgetting that his son was with them, looking over to him lovelingly.

"Yes, son?"

"Um, may I go to the restroom? I believe I've drunk too much tea."

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Go right ahead!"

"Thank you, father" he bowed before dashing off to get as far as way from the disgusting man as possible. How dare him! That bastard wanted to use people as if they were tools! Who did he think he is? Was he some god? He was so busy fussing in his head that he had bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Tyki fell hitting his butt hard on the ground, whimpering at his bruised bottom.

"Oww, my butt!" he grumbled wincing as he tried to get up.

"I am so sorry!"

Tyki looked up recognizing the crimson red haired boy smiling shyly before him. Tyki's eyes meet with the boy's single green eye, Tyki's face heated up to see how cute the boy looked up close, quickly looking away to prevent the other boy from seeing his red face.

"It's ok I wasn't looking at where I was going"

"Um ok? Um what's your name?"

Tyki chuckled. "Tyki Mikk son of Joan Mikk"

"Oh! It is a pleasure my name is Lavi Bookman son of Dante Bookman! Would you like to play?" Lavi's face lit up with joy getting up on his feet, wearing a goofy smile.

Tyki smirked getting himself on his feet dusting himself off. "Well, if you insist…I ...hey!"

Lavi giggled grabbing the boy's arm before he could even finish his sentence pulling him behind him. "Let's go! We'll have fun!"

Tyki simply smiled willingly letting the boy pull him to where ever he wanted to take him, making him forget the anger he was feeling previously.

"Such a silly Rabbit"

XxEnd of Flashbackxx

"Where..?" Tyki jumped as he looked over to the sleeping boy next to him that was waking up. Tyki watched as the boy open his eye slowly revealing his hidden green orb. Tyki felt his heart stop as his eyes met with Lavi's as he stared back at him. Tyki slowly lifted his hand to touch the boy's face but his heart sank when he moved away.

"Where am I? What happened?" Lavi asked almost to himself as he sat up in the bed then he looked around the room before he stopped to look at Tyki again. "Who are you?"

Tyki's eyebrows went up as the boy had asked who he was but then he remembered that they had drugged him. He sighed running his hand through his hair as he answered the red head's question. "I'm Tyki Mikk and you're in my home as you can see. I saved you from being bought from a human trafficking auction. "He got up watching the boy stare at him in disbelief as he walked over to the table where a folder laid. He picked it up and took opened it as he read out loud.

"Dante Bookman sold off his son Lavi Bookman to the black market for the amount of 900,000 in exchange of getting him out of bankruptcy. He was willing to have them kidnap you and drug you so you couldn't remember a thing but you being in the room of your owner." He walked over to the red head and handed the folder to him. "If you don't believe me there's all the evidence before you."

Lavi stared at the folder before him as he slowly picked it up and looked at the evidence before him. It was true the evidence was all there, father had sold him off to become a slave yet how could this be he was his son for god sakes! He cared his blood in him! Tyki continued talking "You see Dante never did love you if he sold you off to save his sorry ass and also he's never did care for you or anyone else but himself. Lavi starred at the evidence before him as he felt tears over flow his eyes as he began to tremble in anger and frustration.

'Stop it!"Lavi yelled he shook his head tears streaming down his face as he cover his ears "Please stop I can't take it anymore!" Tyki stopped as he starred at the red head watching as he slowly walked over to the trembling redhead. "Don't speak of my father like that! You may not know him but…" Lavi lifted his head up as his eyes filled with anger as he yelled "HE DOES LOVE ME!"

Tyki frowned "Don't be stupid! He never did and if he did he wouldn't have sold you in the first place!" Tyki looked at the redhead as frustration build up inside him. How stupid can this kid get his so called father had just sold him off like some piece of shit! "You're so stupid it's sickening..."

At that instant Tyki felt a sharp stink on his left cheek as Lavi slapped him hard. "Shut up!" Tyki 's eyes widen as he slowly turned to face the red head before him watching Lavi's eyes widen in disbelief in what he just did, slowly retreating back his hand. "Oh my god…I'm so sorry... Tyki!

Lavi never got to finish his sentence Lavi later found himself pinned down to the bed looking up at Tyki's golden eyes. "Tyki?"

"You're going to regret doing that…" Tyki whispered capturing Lavi's lips into a heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Alright finished with this chapter! Yayz! And yes I left it at a cliff hanger cuz I think I'm spoiling too many of you guys with these chapters! Alright! For those who are reading Absolution Hysteria will be posted soon by either mid July or earlier! Patience! Also mean time if you haven't so check out Judas's Kiss if you want mean time I' trying to get the upcoming chapter done! Thx for reading and reviews plz! The more the merrier! :D TTYL!<strong>

**-Kamata**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Well, I love to see that there were some readers that enjoyed my story! I hear that the story reminds them of a yaoi that's called "No Money". That's the series that gave me the idea of writing this little story here but this one has a little twist to it. The things that give me the inspiration of other things are of course songs and artists (Lady Gaga 3) and etc. There might be some similarities but very little of it though since this is my story. I want to thank those who have added me as one of their favorite authors and it gives me much joy to see there are some people who take great appreciation in my stories. Oh! Also due to the fact that I'm entering college soon, of course it might take a while to post but of course good always come to those who wait! Please review and keep on reading my beloved duckies! **

**Anyways, this is rated M for all warnings! There will be a little OOC in this as well plus AU and also….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY NO READY!**

**Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je<strong>__**paie**__**avec mon**__**corps**_

_**Chapter Two: **__**Le Besoin**__**D'un Maître**_

_**Baiser**__**votre innocence**__**revoir**__**Dis Bonjour**__**à Sin**_

"Tyki, what are you doing?" asked the shocked red head blushing as his eye met with Tyki's golden orbs. Lavi felt his heart beat increase with the kiss that Tyki had given him. It wasn't something he'd ever experienced in his life, yet it made him feel so guilty so dirty. He began to struggle against the man on top of him then realizing that the Tyki was much stronger.

"This is wrong! You're a man and I'm a man not a woman! This is abnormal!" he cried jumping as he felt Tyki stop his actions. He slowly looked up at the man above him, his expression hard and cold.

"You say the word _abnormal_ as if it was some kind of disease, yet you know as well as I do that you don't feel that." Tyki slowly began to smirk darkly as he gripped Lavi's wrists even tighter, causing the younger male to yelp. "If you have to know, there's nothing normal about me, Love."

Tyki then gripped Lavi's pajama shirt, ripping it open as buttons popped all over the place; revealing the familiar creamy tan skin that he had seen before. He ignored Lavi's protests as he took in Lavi's small pink peaks into his mouth and gave it a quick wet swirl with his tongue. Lavi moaned feeling the hot muscle lap over his nipple as the other hand slowly crawled up to his torso playing with the left nipple. He gasped feeling the hand harshly twisted it in between his fingers, the actions causing a burning sensation stir in his lower stomach.

Lavi bit his lip preventing himself to continue making anymore sounds. He wasn't going to let Tyki have his way not this easily. Tyki smirked noticing how Lavi was restraining himself from making any more of those delicious moans, slowly kissing his way to Lavi's neck kissing and sucking the exposed skin before him. Lavi jolted feeling Tyki's mouth mark him, feeling his hand slipped under his pajamas pants cupping his groin. Lavi fought back a moan, piercing skin as he drew blood from his bottom lip, hearing the man before him chuckle.

"You know you won't be able to fight back any longer…" Tyki whispered huskily into his ear nipping on it as he pulled back his eyes glazed with lust. "I will break you like it or not…"

Lavi felt himself shiver when he heard Tyki say that and he hated that he caused him to feel this. Lavi watched as Tyki let go on his grip on his wrist and groin, hooking a finger on the waist band of the pants, slowly pulling it down to reveal Lavi's half hard cock. "Well, I see someone is in need of my assistance. "Commented Tyki as he gazed up at the flustered red head.

Lavi quickly looked away from Tyki's gaze trying to ignore the other man's chuckle. This was wrong! He shouldn't be letting him do this to him, it was degrading… but the things that he's done so far has made him feel so…good. Lavi blushed harder shaking his head till feeling a strong hand take a hold of his cock and began to pump him. Lavi gasped as Tyki began to pump him mercilessly, slowly taking him into him warm mouth.

Lavi felt his breathing begin to increase as he gripped onto the dark curly hair before him feeling in complete heaven. Tyki slowly licked his cock taking in the taste of the younger male's skin; he bit on it gently as he began to bob his head. He hummed sending sweet vibrations to Lavi's cock as he heard the younger male moan out loud, holding him down by the hips to keep him from bucking, hollowing out his cheeks as he took him in even more.

Lavi gripped the sheets, thrashing his head from side to side as he began to drool with his mouth open. "Tyki…please…I'm going to..." Tyki took note that the boy was about to come to his climax letting Lavi's cock go with a loud "pop" as he gripped the boys member tightly preventing him to cum.

"Ah! Tyki! Ah!" wined the red head feeling his release being stopped by the older man's grip. "I need this…"

"I told you I could break you."

Tyki smirked, leaning back to take a quick glimpse of the flustered boy. Lavi's skin was now flushed with red, sweat gleaming on his wonderful skin with his mouth a gap; it was a delicious scene that Tyki made sure to burn into his mind.

"Hands and knees,_boy_."

Tyki gripped Lavi by the hips flipping him over forcefully and pushed him to the bed, a little shiver running down his spine as a flicker of discomfort briefly distorted Lavi's face. Lavi didn't waste time on that however, rolling over and situating himself on all fours as he had been told to do in the first place. He set his knees at shoulders width and braced his arms to hold his weight before looking back over his shoulder and up at Tyki. Tyki's eyes were on Lavi's ass so he didn't notice the look Lavi gave him, heat and lust. Tyki grinned and ran an appreciative hand over the rounded edge of Lavi's ass, cupping and rubbing gently before rearing back to land a harsh blow where cheek met thigh. Lavi yelped and grit his teeth a bit; still trying to see what Tyki was going to do to him...

Tyki licked his lips and reached up with his other hand, placing both of them now on either side of Lavi's hips and pressing his thumbs into the supple flesh. A wide grin flashed across his face as he began to knead Lavi's ass with strong fingers and gold eyes closed briefly when Lavi moaned quietly. Tyki slowly got to his knees, his face now level with the current object of his desire. He kissed the back of Lavi's thigh, pleased when the younger man shivered at the touch. One of Tyki's hands slid down from Lavi's ass to clutch at the front of one of his thighs and Tyki's tongue flicked out, Lavi made a small, quiet noise and Tyki couldn't help himself.

Lavi's breath trembled out and Tyki felt him sway on the bed before catching himself. Tyki's teeth scraped along the exposed skin. Tyki leaned forward and kissed the base of Lavi's spine, lapping gently at the skin as he moved his hands into place over each perfectly rounded, firm cheek. He squeezed and pulled, opening Lavi a bit and grinning when the young male whined at his actions. Not skipping a beat, Tyki spread Lavi's cheeks and ran his tongue the small dent between the two mounds, stopping briefly to prod at the beautiful hole presented to him.

Lavi's arms gave and the front of his body crashed into the mattress, his back arching into the attention he was receiving. Tyki licked him again, this time pressing his tongue harder and lingering over the puckered hole.

"Oh… oh _God_." Lavi panted and Tyki pressed the tip of his tongue inside.

Tyki's tongue retreated only to push back in, this time deeper but only teasingly so. Lavi's hand fisted in the bedspread and he tried to spread his legs further, growling softly.

"Tyki…please," Lavi breathed and Tyki pulled back, sinking his teeth into Lavi's ass.

"Please what?"

Tyki pressed his thumb against Lavi's entrance and chuckled.

"Stop…"

Tyki chuckled low again and stood, placing a knee on the bed between Lavi's legs but keeping their bodies from touching save for where his hands still rested. "I can't hear you, Lavi"

"Just…."

Tyki hummed quietly and pressed his chest against Lavi's back, angling his mouth close to Lavi's ear. Tyki scraped his bottom teeth across the sensitive skin behind Lavi's ear and rolled his hips, pressing his still uncovered and very erect cock against Lavi's backside as he did so. Lavi's back arched further and his plump bottom lip disappeared between his teeth as he tried to stifle what would most likely have been a loud and delicious moan.

He didn't give Lavi a chance to enjoy that though, tonguing that perfect ass again. Lavi's hips rolled back into him and he heard him whimper/moan into the sheets as he struggled to yet again spread his legs wider. As nice as it would have been to open Lavi as wide as the redhead could go Tyki was quite enjoying having him at his mercy like this. Lavi's body stiffened before he felt like his bones had turned to rubber. He wasn't sure how much longer he wanted to continue all he wanted was more from the older man.

"Tyki…Ah!"

"Hmm?" Tyki hummed, slipping two fingers into his own mouth and wetting them before placing them at Lavi's entrance. He pressed them against it, the tips slipping easily inside, and held them there.

"Nngh-ah! No! Ty... goddamn Tyki… please stop..."

"Mm. What this?" Tyki asked, sliding the two fingers in as far as he could and curling them.

Tyki nodded his head frantically. "Yes. Yes that. Please."

Tyki's fingers pressed against the redhead's prostate and he felt Lavi's body jerk forward.

"Nnngh-AH! FUCK!"

"My! I didn't take you as the person to use such profanity especially in this state."

"Shut up!"

Tyki smirked as he pulled his hand back before sliding it in again, this time pressing hard against the prostate and rubbing it with the tips of his fingers. Lavi's breath rushed out of him and he lay motionless for a moment before his hips jerked back and he began to fuck himself on Tyki's hand, a low string of curses and moans slipping passed his lips as he did so. Tyki's control was slipping and he palmed his own cock briefly before leaning forward to lick the back of Lavi's shoulder.

"F… Fu… Tyki…," Lavi panted and Tyki licked his ear lobe.

"What was that?" he husked.

Lavi's hips rolled and dipped and he bit into the bedspread as tears ran down his face; he said in a rush and quiet voice, "Please stop. I can't."

That last tiny bit of control Tyki had held precariously by a thread as he grunted, "What? Your body just cries "_fuck me" why don't you just give in?_"

Lavi let out a sob before he gave his last plea to the man causing him such forbidden pleasure.

_"I can't please don't do this."_

"_I bought you and you're mine for the taking, like it or not"_

Tyki reared back, not bothering with any kind of lubricant, Tyki yanked out his fingers and shoving it deep and hard inside Lavi. Lavi cried out, his eyes snapping shut again as pain and pleasure washed over him and made him tremble. Tyki didn't waste any time, pulling back and snapping his hips forward again, his eyes rolling back into his head as he didn't even know what tumbled out of his mouth. The only thing he could hear now was the loud and constant sounds coming from Lavi. Panting moans, wracking sobs, deep, guttural groans, and loud pleading curses. _Faster, harder, Oh God Tyki!_

"Lavi'…," Tyki started, head tipping back and sweat starting to trickle down his back.

"Please stop I'm… I'm cum... cumming…."Lavi said brokenly and Tyki growled, leaning forward again and gripping the base of Lavi's cock.

"Not, not yet." he grit out and felt Lavi's dick pulse with false release.

Lavi sobbed and pressed his face into the mattress as his hips began to work faster against Tyki's thrusts. Tyki picked up his speed, unable to hold back his need to pound Lavi as hard as he could and for as long as he could. He felt heat in his belly curl and coil, tightening as liquid fire spread out through his veins. He let go of Lavi's cock and grabbed his hips, grunting and groaning as he upped the pace even further. And with one final movement his body ceased to exist and he released with a loud and triumphant cry that mixed and mingled with Lavi's.

Lavi's legs finally gave in as he collapsed on with Tyki following right after, arms wrapped around the younger boys body as he trembled from the exhaustion. It didn't take long before Tyki got up off the bed as he stared down at Lavi's trembling body.

Lavi slowly hugged himself; he couldn't believe he just let him do that to him. "Go get dressed" Tyki commanded as he headed for the bathroom "Don't want you sleeping naked and catch a cold."

Lavi watched as Tyki walk towards the bathroom before he got in he spoke. "Oh and don't try anything funny every exit in this room is locked with a key."

"What did I just do?" Lavi asked himself starring at his hands as he began to tremble "I let him take my virginity… I'm not a man anymore I'm not a human I'm a toy…"

Lavi felt himself begin to cry hugging himself as Tyki left to go take a shower, leaving a shattered slave behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Well, I know this is short chapter but I wanted to dedicate only to the lemon scene! Anyways, it's hard to write with college and other things but I know I'll try to hurry! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! My first time by the way! Oh there's a poll I need you guys to check it out! Thank you my duckies!<strong>

**-Kamata**


End file.
